Si te hace sentir mejor
by kawaii destruction
Summary: La edad difícil de un chico comienza cuando los experimentos casuales comienzan a causarle dudas sobre sus gustos. Goten es ayudado por Trunks para averiguar sobre éstos, aunque el hijo Son no parece agradecerlo.


**Disclaimer: DragonBall es creación de Kamisama Toriyama, yo solo quise poner a sus personajes en situaciones embarazosas :D**

**Advertencias**: yaoi/ escenas eróticas no adecuadas para ustedes pequeñas fujoshis u.u y mucho menos para las que no lo son xD

**Si te hace sentir mejor… **

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo te besé a ti-

-¿Tú me besaste a mí?- los ojos de Goten se abrieron desmesuradamente -¿Por qué me besaste?- Trunks se encogió de hombros.

-¿Yo qué sé? El alcohol, posiblemente- respondió con una tranquilidad que desesperaba a Goten y le hacía agitar las manos en el aire, su nerviosismo se palpaba.

-Pero tú no tomaste- le recordó angustiado, su frente se cubría de pequeñas perlas de sudor –oye, no soy gay ¿Verdad?- le preguntó y soltó una risita nerviosa, negando con la cabeza –me gustan las mujeres, las mujeres como Sara ¡Sara! Es muy bonita ¿Eh? Le sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso en el estómago –si, me gusta, sobre todo su cuerpo- cuando adquirió el tono de macho seductor, Trunks se llevó una mano a la frente con aparente pena ajena.

-Goten solo nos besamos, eso es todo. No eres gay- ¿Eso era todo? Su amigo se lo tomaba con mucha naturalidad. Habría querido fingir demencia pero recordaba el beso y lo que había sentido le causaba una gran tensión –además si lo fueras, no importaría ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- Goten pareció reflexionar, pero sus facciones no se relajaron.

-No sé- Trunks suspiró y metió las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

-Supongo que te angustia porque no sabes cómo reaccionaría tu madre- Goten bajó la cabeza y se sobó un brazo distraídamente, luego asintió –bien, solo hay una forma de saberlo, ayer estabas ebrio pero hoy ya no, verás si sientes lo mismo que cuando besas a una chica o no- tuvo miedo de preguntar, tragó saliva y lo miró inquisitivamente. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Trunks se paró frente a él y lo tomó de la nuca, enredando los dedos en su alborotado cabello saiyajin y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Lo besó nuevamente con una fuerza que apenas le dejaba respirar. Cuando todo terminó y Goten abrió los ojos, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su amigo, esos extraños ojos lila fijos en él. Parpadeó espantando la ensoñación en la que se había metido.

-Es cierto- dijo sin aliento –no sentí nada- respiró discretamente, regulando los latidos de su corazón.

-Te lo dije, no eres gay- Trunks se arregló el cabello con las manos. Goten se preguntó si su amigo lo era, nunca le escuchaba hablar de novias, ni de alguna chica que le gustara. Hasta ese momento, había pensado que era parte de su educación, pero tras su beso y mientras le miraba los labios ligeramente húmedos, sintió ciertas dudas. Si Trunks fuera gay, a él no le importaría, creía en la libertad y en que cada quien puede hacer con su vida lo que desee pero… sería raro.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos- dijo un poco incómodo y enseguida se fue volando, dejó que el viento despejara su mente hasta que llegó a su hogar, afortunadamente no había nadie en su casa así que pudo comer tranquilo y luego meterse a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le limpiara los poros de la cara. No debió haber jugado así con Trunks mientras bebían, ya le habían advertido lo peligrosas que son las hormonas en la adolescencia pero las había subestimado.

Lo peor es que él había desafiado a Trunks, eso lo recordaba perfectamente. Y se besaron en el sofá de los Brief, aquel sofá al que ya nunca vería con los mismos ojos. Mintió cuando le dijo a su amigo que no había sentido nada ¡Si había sido una revolución de emociones! Se dio de golpes en la pared, con un gran pesar, tuvo que aceptar que deseaba volverlo a hacer.

Era como una apremiante necesidad que le crecía desde las entrañas, algo que no había sentido con ninguna chica que hubiera besado hasta el momento. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua seguía corriendo y evocó el momento en el que Trunks le había abrazado, una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca. Por Kami ¡Qué excitante!

El agua caliente se terminó poco a poco, cuando se dio cuenta tenía la piel erizada por la baja de temperatura. Pero no cerró la llave, le hacía falta para refrescarle la mente y enfriar su sangre, que había corrido para asentarse en la parte media de su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado por sus recientes reacciones, no quería ser gay ¿Qué diría su familia?

.

.

Por una semana no respondió el teléfono, cada vez que Trunks le llamaba argumentaba que estaba ocupado, que se sentía mal o que estaba por salir, pensaba seguir así por el resto de su vida o hasta que apareciera un nuevo villano que le hiciera el favor de destruir el mundo.

Desgraciadamente para sus planes, Trunks apareció en su habitación el siguiente domingo, a las siete de la noche.

-Ya basta, es molesto que me evadas- lo enfrentó directamente, con el ceño fruncido se parecía más que nunca a su padre.

-No te evadía- intentó aparentar normalidad mientras acomodaba su uniforme para el día siguiente –Sería tonto hacerlo ¿No? Fue solo un beso, ni que hubiera pasado toda la semana pensando en eso- o teniendo fantasías que le hacían sentirse tan culpable y miserable que varias veces había salido a volar para despejar la mente.

-Si, una tontería. Sigues pensando que eres gay-

-No sabes lo que pienso o no-

-Goten te conozco mejor que tu madre. Por eso vine a ayudarte, hay una forma de quitarte cualquier duda-

-¿Cómo?- le miró con desconfianza, estrechando los ojos –no voy a tener sexo contigo-

-Si no quieres, no- le miró neutralmente. Goten sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Cuando habló su voz temblaba.

-¿Qué me propones?-

-Es más fácil que lo haga a que te lo explique- se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con prisa, sabía que Goten lo rechazaría y así ocurrió. Puso toda la resistencia que fue capaz, intentaba no corresponderle pero empezaba a sentir su lengua. No sabía nada mal. Aún así siguió resistiéndose y más cuando Trunks metió una mano en su camisa.

Por un momento se volvió una lucha: Trunks lo tocaba y él intentaba quitarle la mano y echarse para atrás, pero se descubrió perdiendo fuerza ante la habilidad de su amigo. Era como si tuviera experiencia besando a chicos. Ladeó el rostro cuando Trunks paró un segundo para respirar

-¡Trunks!- su voz sonó ronca y afectada.

-Tranquilo- le ordenó el que tenía el control de la situación. Con un poco menos de resistencia, deslizó una mano por su pecho y acarició sus pezones con delicadeza, sólo para hacerle sentir lo que podría hacerle. Luego la otra mano empezó a obrar discretamente: desabotóno su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Con un movimiento tan sutil que Goten no se dio cuenta enseguida. Sino hasta que sintió la mano de Trunks hurgando dentro de sus pantalones -¿Ves? Te gusta- había palpado en su entrepierna una creciente erección. Goten se quitó enseguida.

-No, no hagas eso- notó lo débil que había sonado su negativa, en realidad tenía la mente tan nublada por la excitación que apenas sabía lo que _no _debía hacer, que era diferente a lo que si quería. Trunks le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, a ojos del (hasta ahora) inocente chico, tan malévola como la de su padre en sus momentos más perversos. Trunks lo tomó de la cintura, lo condujo a la cama y lo recostó, sin mucho esfuerzo. Le levantó la camisa y Goten prefirió taparse los ojos, la curiosidad ganaba terreno.

Trunks volvió a meter la mano en sus pantalones y liberó su aprisionado miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo y al mismo tiempo, se dedicó a lamerle los pezones, los mordisqueó y chupó al mismo ritmo que agitaba la mano. Escuchó complacido los ahogados gemidos de Goten.

-¿Cómo me ayudará esto?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-No tengo idea- Goten gimió más fuerte, se tapó la cara y dejó que Trunks hiciera lo suyo. Se mordió el labio inferior, ya que habían cruzado la línea ¿Sería malo si le pidiera que usara la boca? No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, antes de lo que hubiera deseado, terminó. Se quedó unos minutos más, con la respiración entrecortada hasta que poco a poco su mente se despejó.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y murmuró algo que se ahogó antes de que Trunks pudiera entenderlo. Se levantó apresuradamente y mientras se acomodaba la ropa, miró a su amigo con una expresión de reproche y disgusto, parecía a punto de llorar al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Luego salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Trunks se encogió de hombros, se tendió en la cama y se preparó para desahogarse sólo, en la siguiente ocasión no sería tan comprensivo con Goten, la siguiente sería su turno. Sabía muy bien que lo que quería hacerle no era nada inocente.

_Mi _primer _yaoi de DragonBall :) amenazas de muerte en un review (no anónimo) por favor _


End file.
